


Marking Territory

by Anonymous



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve goes into rut and claims Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	Marking Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the H50 Shifter Verse by Shanachie, https://archiveofourown.org/works/724855, and will probably help to read that first. I have no idea why I wrote it and no, I did not ask Shanachie's permission to post, because it's just embarrassing that I even wrote it. (Note tags.) *so embarrassing* Sometimes I get obsessive on weird ideas.

"Book 'em, Chin." 

"Book 'em, Chin?" Danny repeated, his voice rising to almost a yell. "When did I get relegated to third place?" It was absurd that he cared so much about feeling slighted. After all, Chin was older and a more experienced detective, but Danny had been wanting to hit something all morning, and since the bad guys had regrettably been easily cowed, yelling at Steve seemed a reasonable course of action. 

"Danno," Steve answered, clearly exasperated. 

"Oh, now I'm Danno?" 

"Fuck." Steve grabbed Danny by the arm, dragging him away from the bad guys and Chin and Kono, slamming him against the farthest side of his car and kissing him like owning Danny's mouth was his right. "We're in rut, Danny. We don't have time to do paperwork." 

"Fuck," Danny said, because that seemed to cover it all. They'd known this was coming, this time when Steve wouldn't be able to resist claiming Danny as his mate, but confronting the reality that they'd be having sex for several days, doing the things Danny had resisted, was still… overwhelming. 

"You have to drive." Steve shoved the keys into Danny's hand and started toward the other side of the car. 

"Now I get to drive?" Danny grumbled as he got behind the wheel. Steve was doing a quick consult with Chin and Kono, then hopped into the car. Danny took off, wheels squealing, even as Steve was buckling in. "When did you know?" 

"Sometime this morning." Placing his hand on Danny's thigh, Steve squeezed lightly. His voice was rough as he kept talking. "We were getting into the car and I wanted to tip you over the hood and fuck you until you couldn't see straight." 

"You were going to tell me as soon as you realized. Communication, Steven. Communication." 

"I couldn't talk about it." A muscle jumped in Steve's clenched jaw. "Not and keep working." 

"Okay. I can accept that." He batted at Steve's hand. "You can't keep touching me if you want me to be able to drive." 

Steve squeezed harder. "And I have to keep touching or I'll try to climb into your lap." 

"Fuck. Okay, yes. Just don't move your hand any higher." 

"I won't," Steve promised. 

"At least I don't have Grace all week. I don't even want to think how I'd explain this to Rachel." They lapsed into silenced, Danny putting all his focus into not driving like a madman. Keep no more than five miles above the speed of the other cars, and don't zoom around them like a dick. He didn't entirely succeed in civilized driving, but at least he came close. 

They pulled up in front of Steve's house—their house—both of them unbuckling belts, stumbling out of the car, and slamming doors. Steve ripped at Danny's tie, yanking it off as Danny fumbled his key in the lock, opening the door. The buttons on his shirt went flying as Danny slammed the door shut behind them. "Jesus fuck, take off your own clothes and stop destroying mine." 

Steve was deep in the rut, Danny realized, the mindless need of the tiger within him taking over, but he was trying to hang on, to listen to Danny, backing away to rip off his own clothes, letting Danny handle his own. Danny had discarded all but one sock when Steve tucked his elbows under Danny's knees and lifted, pinning him to the wall. "Hold our dicks together," he ordered. 

"Yeah." Danny curled his hand around their dicks, both of them hard and leaking. "This isn't going to take long." 

"No," Steve agreed, before shoving his tongue in Danny's mouth. He started a fast thrusting, grinding his hips on Danny's, their dicks sliding against each other. It was quick and dirty and absolutely fucking wonderful, both of them groaning together as they spurted come over Danny's hand. 

"Okay," Steve said, breathing hard as he released Danny, one leg at a time, making sure he was back on his feet. "That takes the edge off." 

"Takes the edge off?" Danny asked in disbelief. "What, like an appetizer?" 

"A very small appetizer." Steve looked almost grumpy, which seemed wrong while Danny was barely starting to come down from his post-orgasmic high. "I've tried to tell you, Danny. This'll last days." 

The wall was reassuringly solid, the only stable element in Danny's world at the moment. Yeah, Steve had warned him, repeatedly, but—"So what now?" 

"Now," Steve said, taking Danny's hand, leading him to the stairs, "we get all our clothes off and start again." 

"Like… right away?" 

Pausing at the stairs, Steve glanced down at Danny's groin. "Will that really be a problem?" 

And no, apparently not, as Danny was half-hard already, and so was Steve. 

~~~

The sound of bone and muscle shifting and rearranging itself woke Danny and he reached out, absentmindedly patting Steve, feeling skin give way to fur. "Need some scratching?" he asked, feeling too sleepy and relaxed to even open his eyes. Over the last three days, his body had ached in many places, because Steve hadn't been kidding when he said the rut would be all-consuming, but now his muscles felt almost beyond exhaustion. He found enough energy to skritch his fingers in the tiger's ruff, rewarded by a big head pressing into his hand, seeking more.

The noises stopped, and Danny finally opened his eyes to see that the transformation had finished, leaving him in bed with a fully grown tiger. "That's quite a way to avoid any morning after discussions." 

The tiger leaped off the bed, its head swinging back, teeth closing gently on Danny's hand and tugging. 

"Please do not perforate my gun hand." Danny yawned as he let the tiger urge him out of bed and toward the door, but balked at leaving the room naked. "Excuse me, but I need my boxers at least." He tugged his hand out of the tiger's mouth, relieved when the animal—Steve—released him without a fight. "You may be fine parading around naked, well, fur-covered, but we do things a bit differently in New Jersey." He found a t-shirt and boxers, dressing quickly. "And especially after we have children, which reminds me, I want to call Grace soon." 

The tiger watched him without comment, but latched onto his hand again as soon as he was covered. 

"I'm trying to decide which you is pushier," Danny said as they went downstairs. "Steve-you is definitely more in my face, but tiger-you has the advantage of those teeth to win arguments." 

The tiger paused, butting his head on Danny's thigh.

"Hey." Danny skritched the tiger behind his ears. "I'm teasing. I know you wouldn't hurt me." 

The tiger's tongue swiped out, licking at Danny's forearm. Danny forbore from mentioning that he had wondered once or twice since the rut started if Steve was going to fuck him to death, which would have been a pretty glorious way to go. Danny pleasantly contemplated the way Steve had held him, kissed him, touched him, put him in many different positions, his cock driving into Danny's ass until they both came screaming. 

He was getting hard, he realized, as he followed the tiger out of the house and onto the beach. Maybe they weren't quite done with the rutting, because the tiger definitely had something in mind. 

"I'm not real fond of sand, babe. You know that." It must be mid-morning already, because the sun was high, making Danny thankful that Steve's cove was isolated. 

The tiger rose suddenly, draping his paws on Danny's shoulders. "Whoa." Danny grabbed onto the tiger's front legs. "You're kinda heavy." Steve's eyes had looked the same golden shade as the tiger's during sex, though Danny hadn't been sure if it was a partial change or a trick of the light. "You in the mood for dancing?" 

And then a stream of warm liquid hit him, soaking the front of his boxers. "Oh, you are not!" he yelled, trying to back away, but the tiger's strength and weight held him in place. "This is going too far, Steve!" 

The tiger didn't budge, continuing its marking and fuck, how large was his bladder? 

"I am not your territory!" The urine was flowing down his legs, warmer than the sun. The tiger made a chuffing noise that sounded decidedly annoyed. "Okay, yes, I am your territory. If I agree to that, will you stop? I'm yours and you're mine." 

The stream trickled off, and the tiger licked Danny's face, broad swipes of his tongue across Danny's cheeks, chin and nose. 

"Your tongue is like sandpaper," Danny grumbled. "Really, I'm yours and you're mine. I get that." 

The tiger dropped to all four legs and gave Danny one of those serious headbutts, the kind that meant business. With a sigh, Danny sat on the sand, letting the tiger push him all the way down, resting its head and one paw on his chest, pinning him down. He stank of sex and urine. Sand was sticking to his wet legs. Tiger saliva was drying on his face. 

He wasn't going to admit it to anyone—no, never in his life, and Steve was going to hear so many complaints—but he felt an odd sense of peace. Used, exhausted, and marked, and nothing he could do about it except squint his eyes against the brightness of the sun and pet his tiger. 

Danny wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he thought it was only a few minutes until the tiger rose and padded toward the ocean, stopping to turn his head and stare at Danny. 

"Oh, now I get a choice? I'm not going to be dragged into the water?" Not that there was much option. The McGarrett home was Danny and Grace's home now. Better to drip seawater on the floor than tiger fluids. He followed the tiger into the ocean until the tiger had to paddle, and then he pushed forward into a crawl. He disdained the ocean and here he was, swimming side by side with a tiger. How did this become his life? 

"I told you I could swim," he said, when they reached the middle of the cove, and the tiger had slowed to tread water, starting to transform into Steve. 

"So you can," Steve agreed, holding Danny's head in place so he could kiss him. 

"You owe me breakfast. A really good breakfast, because I am starving. And a new pair of boxers because I am never wearing this pair again. I don't care how many times I wash them." 

"I think that was the last of the rut," Steve said, sounding more pleased than apologetic. 

"As long as it's not a monthly ritual." 

"I don't think so." He gave Danny another brief kiss. "But you are my hoa hana. I don't know for certain." 

Danny made a grumbling noise in his chest, uncomfortably aware that it didn't really matter. He might bitch and rail at Steve, but he wasn't likely to deny him anything. "Breakfast and shopping and I want a couple of hours with Grace." 

"I should check in with Chin, make sure everything is okay." 

Plans agreed, Danny turned to swim for shore, Steve matching him stroke for stroke. 

~ the end ~


End file.
